Manual methods of cleaning floors can be labor intensive and time consuming. Thus, in many large buildings, such as hospitals, large retail stores, cafeterias, and the like, floors are wet cleaned on a daily or nightly basis. Industrial floor cleaning “robots” capable of wet cleaning floors have been developed to implement wet cleaning techniques required in large industrial areas. These robots are typically large, costly, and complex. Because these industrial-sized wet cleaning devices weigh hundreds of pounds, these devices are usually attended by an operator. For example, an operator can turn off the device and, thus, avoid significant damage that can arise in the event of a sensor failure or an unanticipated control variable.
Home floor cleaning robots allow autonomous floor cleaning in a home setting without the need for an industrial machine. Although some home floor cleaning robots may operate autonomously, they may need manual maintenance, such as battery charging.